creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Quirix
Quirix are one of the many neogenetic hybrids produced by the Aurix. A Quirix is formed by impregnating a Quirlax egg with Aurixan DNA. They are used as excellent thinkers within the Aurixan armies, and many times are employed outside of the militia as scientists and philosophers. Description Depending on how one looks at it, Quirix are either a great success or a great failure in terms of subtype. While certainly not the greatest fighters (although the can throw their weight around if need be), they are incredible thinkers. Their hue is inherited from their Aurixan parent, although some inherent gene discrepancy between the two parents seems to prevent the stripes from showing. Mutations are as follows: *The mouth of the Quirlax has been changed into a death petal mouth, like those found on the Aurix and their closest of kin. The antennae, gills, and neck plate of the Aurix have also formed on the head of the Quirix, although only the neck plate is of any significant prominence. *The tentacle-arms of the Quirlax have been transformed into the split tentacles and the hunter's claws of the Aurix. The mutation has caused the split tentacles to be shorter than usual, although they are still very useful, while the hunter's claws are significantly longer, which helps their usefulness due to the overall size of the Quirix. *While the forelegs have not changed, the hindlegs have taken on the appearance of those of the Aurix. However, the mutation has caused a dormant gene in the Aurixan DNA to once again become active, which has inadvertently caused the killing claws to become lost. This is a minor setback, however, as the very physiology of the Quirix would prevent them from being able to utilize the killing claws to any great effect. Name Pronunciation *'Quir' sounds like queer *'lax' as in re'lax'ation The plural form adds an "i" at the end of the word: *'i' sounds like ee Statistics .]] *'Species Type:' Cold-blooded terrestrial tentacleiosaur *'Lifestyle:' Social predator *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 60% Hunt (80% success rate), 40% Photosynthesis (99.7% success rate during day, 5% success rate during night) *'Armor:' Although their mother parent do not possess no armoring, they have gained some armoring from their Aurixan DNA. These include their possessing a leathery neck plate, though it serves little purpose as it is situated high upon their head (had they been born naturally and had to suffer lots of predator attacks it would have helped protect from Neomwa and Gargantua Wray attacks but these are uncommon in the age they came from) and and shark-like dermal denticles which cover their entire body as a type of scaling; they also construct technological armor due to being a sapient species. *'Defenses:' Like both of their parent species, Quirix have toxic skin, on a level that is stronger than either due to the combined strength of both parents' having had it themselves; they also have decent poison resistance. Toxins in the skin may cause discomfort and nausea if consumed by individuals with little tolerances. Like their Quirlax brethren, they possess thagomizers at the end of their tails. They have strong electroplaques although these are used primarily for communication alone and not so much for defense. *'Weapons:' Besides the aforementioned thagomizers, they wield the hunter's claws of their Aurixan parent, which, like the Aurix, also possess a row of cnidocytes with weak neurotoxin to incapacitate smaller prey or creatures with thin skin. The death petal does not work well for offense due to its height. Other weapons are technological in nature. *'Tools:' Two pairs of tentacle-arms, capable of simple manipulation of objects, or for wrapping around prey. The first pair of these tentacle-arms possess a split tentacle style of hand (which is formed when the tentacle-arm splits into four or five shorter tentacles, which are used like makeshift, yet far more flexible, fingers), designed to allow further manipulation of objects. The second pair possesses hunter's claws, which are long and slender; they are used for raking against foes and prey alike. However, they are also capable of a little manipulation. *'Method of Eating:' Grab prey with tentacles, using split-tentacles, if needed, hunter's claws to hold on. Certain prey is incapacitated by injecting them with cnidocytes that line the arms. Other prey that possess hard chiton shells incapable of either fitting the mouth entirely around or too tough to crack, use of radula or technology to wear through armor is not uncommon. Bring prey to split jaw mouth and tear off large chunks of meat off of prey. If chunk is too large to immediately swallow, can use split-tentacles to manipulate piece. Once meat is small enough to fit safely down the esophagus and into the stomach, where digestion begins. After being processed within the acids of the stomach, it descends into the intestine, where nutrients are partially digested by the body, with wasted remnants excreted out the cloaca on the opposite end. *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 5 years. Can reproduce any amount of times during their lifetime. *'Gestation:' 5-7 Vuunegan months then lay eggs. *'Offspring Incubation:' 8 weeks until egg hatches after being laid. *'Number of Offspring:' Typically 2 per litter — 3 is uncommon, 4 is extremely rare and dangerous to carry to term. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 90% — The Quirix were born into a technological society that is able to keep most of its youth alive into their mature years. Since maturity is reached at only 5 years old, this is significantly easier to reach. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Quirum / Quirix / Quirixi Physiology Below in this next section, you will find information on the Quirixi physical appearance, and explanations of things including, but not limited to, their skeletal structure and their senses. Skeleton *''Under Construction'' Musculatory System *''Under Construction'' Brain & Nerve Center *''Under Construction'' Digestive System Under Construction Respiratory System Under Construction Circulatory System Under Construction Senses *''Under Construction'' Size Under Construction Quirlax Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Herbivores Category:Predators Category:Omnivores Category:Vuunega Inhabitants